


I'll Show You How I Swing

by fairytalegay



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: Ryan felt oddly comfortable around Chad, he knew they had this whole back and forth thing, but he truly liked talking to the guy. As they walked, he noticed little things about Chad. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the tiny freckles across his cheeks and the soft pinkness of his lips. Ryan dragged his eyes away from the boy, trying to contain his blush.





	I'll Show You How I Swing

**Author's Note:**

> disney were cowards and made ryan and chad straight so here's my version of what happened in between "i don't dance" and the scene where they were wearing each other's clothes

Ryan and Chad sauntered over to the locker rooms, still talking at rapid speed, both of them always having a come-back to the other. Ryan felt oddly comfortable around Chad, he knew they had this whole back and forth thing, but he truly liked talking to the guy. As they walked, he noticed little things about Chad. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the tiny freckles across his cheeks and the soft pinkness of his lips. Ryan dragged his eyes away from the boy, trying to contain his blush.

They reached the locker rooms, and they were deserted. This made Ryan's stomach flip flop, because now he was trapped in a room where both he and Chad Danforth will be naked. Talk about locker room guilt. He looked down at his shirt and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked from the other side of the room.

"This polo was $60, and now its ruined." Ryan whined.

Chad chuckled and said "I know a trick to get stains out, wait a sec."

He jogged across to Ryan and before he had any idea what was happening, Chad was pulling his shirt off of him. Ryan was very aware in this moment that the only thing Chad was wearing were a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants, and Ryan tried to look anywhere but the boy's toned chest. He was still in a daze when Chad began to scrub his shirt under the shower, but he was quickly pulled out of it by the force Chad was applying to the polo. He sped over, bare feet skidding on the tiles.

"Hey! You're going to rip that!"

He got under the water with Chad and tried to take it off of him, but Chad wasn't having it. He had a playful glint in his eye, and kept a tight grip of the shirt.

"Chill man, I know what I'm doing."

Ryan huffed. "Well clearly you don't, seeing as you're treating it like a $5 Walmart graphic tee."

Chad looked up and met Ryan's eyes, still grinning. The water from the shower was soaking them both, but they didn't seem to care. They stayed like that for what felt to Ryan like hours, hands brushing, eyes locked. Ryan opened his mouth to make an sarcastic remark, but instead he was met with Chad's lips upon his. He couldn't react, he was shell-shocked. Unfortunately this sent the wrong message to Chad, who stumbled backwards and started apologising profusely. Ryan snapped out of his trance by the sight of chad with tears in his eyes, he stepped forward and held Chad's cheek, hushing him. He ran his finger along the boy's bottom lip, his chest filling with satisfaction when Chad turned to liquid under his touch. Ryan stopped teasing, and leaned in and kissed Chad. The force that he kissed back at startled Ryan, but he quickly fell into the rhythm. they made their way back under the showers, chad's back pressed against the wall while Ryan's hands roamed across the boy's chest. he toyed with the waistband of chad's sweatpants and looked up asking for permission, to which Chad nodded in response.

 

* * *

 

They sat panting on the floor, pupils still blown.

"So, do you seduce every boy with an innuendo-laden baseball match, or am I special?"

Ryan smirked as he spoke, hoisting himself up onto the bench.

Chad looked bashful, which was new, and said "Actually, you're the first guy I've ever been with."

Ryan giggled in response. "Oh, I know honey. Up until half an hour ago, you were the straightest guy I knew. After Mr Bolton, of course."

Chad looked up at Ryan, and asked "When did you know?"

"That I was gay? Probably since I kissed my best friend Josh in preschool and then was yelled at by the teacher, and told I wasn't allowed to play with Josh anymore."

Chad winced, and although Ryan had spoken of it in a joking manner, the memory still stung.

"What about you?"

Chad scooted closer to Ryan, and put his head in his lap. Ryan played with the boy's curls as he spoke.

"It was always a part of me I suppressed. But when I saw you this summer, I think I realised. That game just solidified it for me."

Ryan appreciated how vulnerable chad was being, he didn't think Chad had ever talked about this to anyone before.

He planted a kiss on Chad's forehead and said "I'm proud of you for admitting to yourself who you are-" Ryan grinned mischievously "-and I'm glad because what we just did was fantastic."

Chad blushed, and Ryan could get used to that sight. Ryan could have stayed like that for hours, but the clock on the wall pointed out they had been in the locker room for forty minutes. So he gently moved Chad's head and stood up, pulling on the closest items of clothing, with Chad copying him.

"I don't think this is quite right..."

Ryan looked confused at Chad, until he realised what he meant. The "closest items of clothing" were each other's outfits.

Chad laughed, "You look cute in my jacket."

Ryan winked and put on Chad's baseball cap to complete the look. He picked up his flat cap and popped it on Chad's head, and quickly kissed him before speed walking off, out the building. He laughed to himself as he heard Chad shout after him, asking what he was supposed to do in "this ridiculous outfit."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed, and let me know if i should write more from this au :^)


End file.
